Boruto Next Generation: Kumogakure- Zen Ichi Chronicles
by governmental.ab
Summary: (More summary inside)After the Fourth great shinobi war the strife between the 5 major villages was destroyed. Time passed, as a new generation of shinobi were born, and a new enemy had quickly risen from the shadows. As a young generation of Kumogakure Shinobi begin their journey to understand what being a ninja truly is, we join Zen Ichi as he explores the kekkei genkei...


**So before I get this started i really just want to say that this is my very first story and the idea of it has been in the works for years admittedly. i'd really appreciate it if it got some good feedback in return so i can't wait for all of your responses... Anyways let me know how you all like it.**

 **Plot Summary:** **Basically this is a story that i thought of about, what happens in Kumo after the fourth great shinobi war. This will be AU(alternate Universe) So it's not going to follow the Boruto plot, though it will contain some of those** **characters. Also this story's going to be Centered around a lot of Oc's that i've created for the sake of this story(since kishi doesn't go into depth about kumo shinobi) I don't want to give to many spoilers but i've made plans for a lot of New kekkei genkai and Justus and other special things** **that I** **don't want to ruin. Also this story will have real romance and it'll be of epic length.**

 **Summary: After the Fourth great shinobi war the strife between the 5 major villages was destroyed. Time passed, as a new generation of shinobi were born, and a new enemy had quickly risen from the shadows. As a young generation of Kumogakure Shinobi begin their journey to understand what being a ninja truly is, we join 'Zen Ichi' as he explores the mystical chakra powers gifted to him by a god. Will this power be enough to stop the enemy lurking in the shadows? or even worse, '..will he be able to survive in this brewing war?'...**

 **So before I get this started i really just want to say that this is my very first story and the idea of it has been in the works for years admittedly. i'd really appreciate it if it got some good feedback in return so i can't wait for all of your responses... Anyways let me know how you all like it.**

 ***Disclaimer, i don't own any naruto character created by Kishimoto senpai.***

 **0\. The Beginning: A Prologue.**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **~Z~ Narrator's Perspective, The Village of Kumogakure**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

In 'The Hidden Village of Kumogakure', better known as 'The Village Hidden in the Clouds'- It was currently night time. At this time of night the Village of Kumogakure was a beautiful place to see. The lights of the sleeping city made the streets of Kumo glisten like the stars above them. The many tall tropical chakra trees growing in and around the rocky village adding to the exotic beauty of the mountain city. This style of incorporating nature with the urban landscape was accepted by the villagers and shown through the designed architecture of the city. Houses were spread across the village's floor in residential and civilian areas, some houses had lights that brightened the darkness with the random mid night snacker. Business lights and closed signs shined bright in the middle of the city. Through the late hour along the usually busy market center. The casual drunk or lost civilian could be seen walking these streets, enjoying the sights and pleasantries that their home had to offer.

The city of Kumogakure looked as though it was shaped like a V. This V was that was nestled inside of a jungle plateau. The point of the this v also the south side of the city, met the ocean with a rigid rocky beach. This ocean was used to ship goods from the water country, it had docks and boats waiting to be taken out to sea. Being that there was precious cargo, these docks were often guarded and patrolled by ninja and civilian authorities. Separating the two parallel sides of the city (Or the 2 sides of the v however have you) was a large mountain, and at the vertex of this mountain, built into the rock was a building Known as 'The Raikage Mansion'. On this building the kanji for 'Lightning Shadow' was written in bold Black Ink, this Kanji was circled by a ring of pure gold. It was blue and white in color around the rest of the building.

On the ground floor beneath 'The Raikage Mountain' stood 'The market center'.'The market center' consisted of businesses that catered to civilians and Shinobi, circled around 'The Yondaime Raikage's Fountain'( a rebuilt monument, after the original fountain made for the sandaime raikage was destroyed during the fourth great shinobi war) in rows.

On the West-North side of the the city stood the 'Civilian Residential Area', this part of the city held civilian ran businesses that mainly advertised to civilian customers, There were apartment complexes that ranged in quality bundled in the middle of the left side, Civilian clan Compounds that circled the outskirts of the left side of the city. These Civilian Clan compounds were held by families who were wealthy nobles, their history in Kumos hierarchy is testament to their involvement with kumos development as a village. The rest of the houses were owned by the average person and any Shinobi who held ties to civilian life style in kumo.

The East-North side of the mountain contained the clan compounds and houses for Shinobi. These houses were elegant, Being that the Shinobi lifestyle was profiting for those who did their job well, It would be of no surprise to anyone if someone were to stumble upon a road on the right side of the mountain littered with gigantic houses surrounded by large and thick ornament wood and stone gates. These houses were enveloped by tropical nature, and the land that the houses often stood upon spanned for acres.

Above the streets to the East and West sides, condominiums that were engraved into and built out of the mountains, shadowed over everyone. These homes were reserved for wealthy, political, ninja types. Rightfully so because the view of the moon and clouds above everyone is amazing. Overall the view for anyone living above the city floor was illustrious.

Especially with the bright view of the crescent moon tonight.

In Kumogakure, the Moon was said to be a personification of a leader to the people that live there. Even after the current Hokage of Konohagakure's battle against Toneri that destroyed the moon. People of Kumo believed in it and many looked towards it for its spiritual leadership.

The people of Kumo were truly fierce and sensitive people, everyone valued family, strength, and enlightenment personally. The moon personified these things. Creativity was a part of their culture, individuality was important as well. Unlike the other Major Ninja Villages, the Shodaime Raikage grew Kumogakure on the belief of one's inner self's strength. The moon was a symbol of these beliefs, and he made sure that everyone knew that.

This Lunar attraction in Kumo, was so pronounced. That even on a quiet and peaceful night like this, you could find a lost soul following the silver rays of the moon. Many villagers often aimlessly walked along the path to the raikage mountain late at night, it was meditative for some.

It's here that our story begins: The raikage mountain. Because it is here that we find our hero lying underneath a cherry blossom chakra tree, sleeping on the grass that grew there. Perhaps If a chakra sensitive being were there they would sense our hero's chakra being cycled through him to the tree he was lying underneath.

And maybe they would be able to warn him of the rapidly approaching chakra signature.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **~Z~ Zen Ichi's perspective, On top of the Raikage Mountain**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

'This toothpicks way too splintered.' the boy thought to myself. he rolled it around his mouth and felt the moist stick begin to splinter more against his tongue. "Tch." he couldn't help complaining to himself. He decided to get rid of the toothpick quickly and with a lazy flick of his fingers, He sent the stick off the mountain. Opening his eyes just slightly, he rolled onto his side, releasing a breath as his body rested on top of the tall green grass, Allowing his nose's senses to take in the lofty scent of said plants. Through squinted eyes, he could see small stray ants and other bugs strolling around on the grass floor. He watched the tiny animals for quite some time as they interacted with one another and nature.

'This is why I came up here.' He thought to himself. He couldn't explain what it was, but when he was here his chakra felt at home. It was scenes like this, Minute displays of nature, that drew him in so deeply. Every visit he made up this hill had developed some kind of close connection. "It's the Cherry Blossom Tree." he found himself saying out loud.

The statement was acknowledging the current calmness of his shared chakra flow with the chakra tree behind him. 'But my connection with this spot has to be more than that.' he thought simultaneously. It was the effect of the view, the clouds that glided at an even level with the edge of the mountain. The bushels of wild chakra trees and colorful flowers that surrounded the top of the hill like a culdesac. All of these things made for a soulfully uplifting environment.

Taking in a relaxed shallow breath, he delicately sat on his behind. Gently resting his back against the soft trunk of the cherry blossom tree behind him, stretching his legs out forward in front of him. Opening his eyes again to see the view around. He was shocked by the sight of a black and white, leopard-like spotted big cat. It was sitting at the tip of the cliff staring at him, wagging its tail tantalizing him. 'What was even going on." he thought to himself trying not to sweatdrop. He decided he'd try to scare the thing away. 'How long had that thing been resting there without him noticing?' he mused.

"Woah there." he began, almost surprising himself with the sudden confidence in his voice. "You're kinda big aren't ya?" he continued, Squatting in a ready to pounce position, he forced the shock away and he examined the cat fully.

Saying the cat was big was an understatement. Body wise the thing looked bigger than any house cat he had ever seen. The legs on the cat separated this thing from any household feline. They were long and lengthy, almost like an antelope or an ostrich's legs were but in proportion to its body. It's paws were as big as any canines and he could only wonder what the digits on said weapons had hidden inside of them.

The cats face was big and he knew well to take caution of what the teeth inside of its jaw could do, but it's ears is what made him look twice. They were pointed and long like a wolf. It made him come to the realization: this animal was meant for hunting it's prey in complete stealth. Sensing everything around itself with its ears, staying low and ready. allowing it to get close enough to its prey before pouncing and landing a quick killer blow with its long and sharp claws.

Ultimately, that alone made him not want to take any chances. Quickly flashing his hand into a gun shaped position he said "Water Style: 'Water Gun Jutsu' ". channeling the water chakra to his fingertips. He lazily pointed it towards the supreme cat in front of Him. The conceited cat in response lazily laid on its stomach and meowed, wagging its tail unafraid.

"Please don't mistake my intentions, Zen Ichi".

"Nope" He decided in response and without discrimination he fired his jutsu at the cat's head.

Now the goal of firing the jutsu was to maim or scare the talking animal in front of him away. This isn't what occurred after firing the water bullet. In actuality, it just allowed him to see the agility of the cat in action. He watched as the bullet spedley coasted towards its target. Said target starring the tight mass of water down. Then suddenly, In a swift motion. The cat contorted its entire body like a veteran gymnast. twisting and stretching in a way that allowed it to stay in its laying position on the cliff's edge, while also successfully dodging his attack. The cat was continuously staring at him throughout these events. The water bullet hitting the ground between the cats crescent contoured body, harmlessly.

Again he summoned his "Water Style: 'Water Gun Jutsu' ", refusing to miss for a second time. This time though he gave the jutsu more chakra and focus. Adding to the lethality of the called upon jutsu.

"What are your intentions then?" he asked. Finally registering what the cat had said. He was looking at the cat ready to fire at any given moment. The cat from its position on the floor made a noise that sounded like a meow, but deeper and more feral. " My, My, Zen Ichi," It started. "What are y.."

"It's just ZEN!..cat." The boy answered.

The cat grew a dumbfounded look "Oi!.. Let me finish" the cat deadpanned, a little bit of killer intent growing from said exasperated feline because of the interrupting response given. "And stop firing that damn water bullet, you disrespectful child." The enraged cat continued with its killer intent growing.

Zen was getting a little nervous, this cat clearly wasn't just some normal jungle cat. It had called him child, insinuating that it was older then him. It was giving off some 'mad' bad feeling right now.. He was beginning to think that this might be a foreign ninjas summon or something, I mean 'it was talking!' he thought with worry etched in his mind. There wasn't any normal cat in the world that could do that. 'was there?'

"...what do you want?" The boy hesitantly asked, civilly. His age humbling his emotions towards the cat, still he held his jutsu at eye level with the cat. Not allowing his guard to weaken.

The cat made a noise that sounded like a snicker, almost as if it was victorious in what ever it was trying to accomplish.

"Now, now, i'd have to admit your 'water gun jutsu' or whatever you call it, is a splendid jutsu" The cat began. "I'd even say lethal if it happened to land any normal opponent's vital points, but, i have to ask. Do you think i am a normal cat, boy?"The feline slyly finished looking coolly at Zen from his spot on the hill.

He felt himself gulp at the thought of one of his assumptions from earlier possibly being correct. He brought up his left hand, pointing it in a similar fashion as his right hand that was currently holding the water chakra bullet at the fingertips. Instead of Suiton Chakra, He began focusing Raiton chakra at the point on his other hand's fingertips "Lightning Style: 'Lightning Bolt Jutsu!' ", he proclaimed yelling as loud as he could, startling the cat, he could see from the face it made when the jutsu was announced.

"What the hell?!" The cat said alarmed, its previous cool no longer available. "2 Chakra natures at so young? How old are you 7-8? You truly are something child, I mean i really should've done my research better, imagining how strong you'd be with my help at a younger age.."

"That's it! I'm done with you cat" he found himself interrupting. "One I'm 11 years old. Two what are you rambling about? like your better then me and like i should respect you as my elder or something, and also.." he cleared his throat with the intent to say something strongly before inhaling a large breath of air and continuing "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME" he yelled at the annoying feline with determination clear in his voice; he was done playing around, he would have his questions answered. The Cat smiled again. This cat was getting on his nerves truthfully never taking him serious. He could kill it if he wanted, didn't it understand that? did this cat not see the difference in superiority between him; a human and it, an animal.' He found himself thinking, as the cat continued to showcase its annoying big toothed grin where it sat across from him on The Raikage's hill. The cat was a good agitator he gave it that.

"Tch" he grumbled, he couldn't help but the let the agitated noise escape his teeth. "Answer me!" he yelled with finality, pointing his two deadly hand weapons as threateningly as he could towards the cat.

"Fine, Fine. Geez Zen Ichi" It meowed slyly "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?"The Now confirmed girl announced. Continuing to stare him in the eye as she did so. "What do you mean your a girl?! he yelled back questioningly. He was beginning to get more worried, as she stood up from her pouncing position ready to move in response.

"I mean im a girl" The female cat responded swiftly.

"So I was right you're like a foreign ninjas summon or something?" he replied, He assumed she was a foreign ninja's because he had never heard of anyone from kumo who could use cats as weapons, aside from the Nibi Jinchuuriki, but this was different! This cat wasn't the same wild blood thirsty cat as the nibi, or as chakra dense. This cat was calm, powerful, and graceful, in every sense even with her chakra; he could feel the chakra emanating from her. He grew more and more worried as he still held his Jutsus aimed to kill this thing.

"I am nobody's plaything" She said firmly.

"Then what are you?" he answered back quickly, truly puzzled.

She smiled that feline smile "I am a god to put it simply human, A kind of chakra god that is actually very powerful to say the least. This form is merely an avatar of my character as a god, though i'd have to admit it is one of my favorites."

"wh-what?" he stuttered out. 'What the fuck was this thing talking about, 'Chakra God?', 'Avatar?', 'Character as a God?,' what did i get myself into..' He anxiously thought to himself. His guard began to weaken as he contemplated the things she had said moments ago. He felt his Chakra Pistols wither away as the concentration on his chakra lapsed, he lowered his arms to his side.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the cat move toward him, looking up from his haze he saw the cat taking more and more tentative steps towards him.

"Yes I am a god Zen Ichi, Not one in the typical sense but a god nonetheless. This is not my real form child, i have many different faces but for now this is the only one you shall be able to see." The Cat pridefully stated as it continued its stride towards him.

'.. for now this is the only one you'll..' What the cat had said ricocheted in his astute mind "What do you mean for now" he said Raising his previously lowered arms and mentally calling his given jutsu to his left and right finger tips. Taking a step back in response to the cats continued movements toward him. He took a deep breath mentally and decided enough was enough.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but it's late, My sister and brother are probably very worried about me and they really should be at this point. I know you think you're some kind of all powerful god or whatever, but my sister is a lot more powerful than a cat and she's sure as hell a lot more powerful than me, If I don't get home soon she's going to have both of our asses. So this is me saying goodbye, and if you take any steps closer I have a Suiton and Raiton Jutsu, that'll put you in the Doton quickly kapeesh mam?"he responded as confidently as he could, trying so eagerly just to get home to his family.

The cat stopped and smiled a big grin, obviously she was amused from his speech. The blistering confidence from that smile made him so angry. "Ahh yes Ren Ichi the Sapphire Prodigy of the orphaned Ichi family, Jounin of Kumogakure, Student to Darui The Godaime Raikage, And also Your older sister" She smirked and continued " I wonder shall i go visit her after im done here.. "

"What!"he yelled in response releasing both of his justus as the agitation of this cat was starting to overwhelm him. He was done playing games.

As the jutsu released from his fingertips the target of the jutsu vanished, surprising him as the attack harmlessly hit the solid ground. "Tch" He clicked his teeth at the agitation. Calmly focusing raiton chakra to the point in his brain he had been trained for months to feel and understand. He concentrated as the world seemed to slow down and everything became more detailed and absolute. Within milliseconds he came up with a somewhat logical plan in the moment. Grabbing the chokuto sword that rested in the holster, strapped to his hip, and pulling it out of its confines. He readied his sword in a lose 2 handed gripped stance. Holding it with clumsiness having just recently received the sword as a birthday gift and not having any training done with it yet. He calmed his senses and jumped back not understanding the plan of his currently vanished opponent. Feeling the oppressive killer intent around himself, he focused and began channeling lightning chakra through his Silver Chokuto Blade's dark metallic rounded handle, as the sword suddenly sparked to life with bright white lighting; courtesy of his chakra.

"Zen Ichi .." He could hear the cat saying through the distorted sound voices made while in his lightning state "You truly are an amazing child." The cat finished its sentence. Landing in the spot that It had previously been standing in, in a flash of bold and loud white lightning,

He stood there blade ready and lighting chakra empowered, as clouds began to build in the sky and thunder and lighting could be heard and seen developing inside of them. The scariest thing to him was that he could feel no chakra coming off this sudden storm. It came from nowhere, this wasn't any ninjutsu's doing. He couldn't help the gulp that escaped his throat thinking that. Still he raised his sword seeing no room for escape, 'She threatened Oneesan' he thought to himself defensively.

Rain began falling ever so slowly from the clouds above, and his only guess for the the cause of the storm that was currently brewing, began to raise its paw into the sky. With a blue haze surrounding said paw he saw the cat, this thing. Begin to absorb the storm above like a giant vacuum. An enormous amount of infused chakra began developing mass in a circle around her paw, a bright white pearlescent circle. Then suddenly it stopped pulling on the energy from the atmosphere, the tear elongated to stretch towards her paw, and the remaining energy was absorbed into the mass circling her dangerous digit, zipping together the tear in the sky as it did so. The sky and the clouds began normalizing. There was no more rain or lightning. He looked the cat in her face, still holding the Lightning Chokuto blade out in front of him. She was still smiling!

He watched as with a quick flick of her wrist and a call of ' Lunar Diplomacy' The chakra that was gathered in her hand was sent flying toward him in the form a a long white pearlescent lunar disc.

"Fuck!" he yelled in shock as he swung his sword with all his might in reaction to the pearlescent danger that was sent in his direction. When the sword met contact with the chakra, he immediately felt a strain in his arms, Whatever element the bright chakra consisted of was powerful, and the crescent began pushing him back slowly as he struggled to keep hold of his sword. He felt a burning sensation begin to crawl down his fingertips towards his hands, and then the pain began to paralyzingly quick, crawl down to his forearms. "Tch!" He struggled between clenched teeth as he finally flung the crescent shaped mass and his sword towards the Cherry Chakra tree to the right. Watching as the condensed chakra crescent made contact with the tree, followed by his chokuto digging straight through the middle of the thick grey trunk. The crescent hit the tree but wasn't immediately detonated, instead it was seemingly absorbed by the cherry chakra tree.

He took further steps back as he stared in awe at the bright spectacle before him. The tree that he had many a time laid underneath and shared an amazing meditative chakra connection with, was currently brighter than any Raiton jutsu he had ever seen. It was brighter than anything he had ever seen! Like a star on this mountain itself! There was no way everybody in the village couldn't see this.

"I think you may have fucked up cat"

The pearlescent chakra continued to shine brightly before suddenly, the outline of The tree began to show spider like cracks in its trunk and the bright chakra it absorbed continued its display of power, growing brighter and brighter by the second. His chokuto that was embedded deep in the old chakra trees trunk began moving diagonally out of the trees center, as the power surging around the tree began causing it to rapidly expand.

"It's going to explode" He deduced out loud. In his lighting enhanced state he could see that his chokuto began extending outwards from the tree as its grip was loosening. Suddenly sensing danger to his left he turned to see the cause of the dwarf star begin a rapid descent towards him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. He swiftly concocted a plan, abusing the power that the current Lighting chakra state gifted him. He analyzed the dangers around him within milliseconds. 'This isn't going to feel good he thought, quickly channeling chakra as best he could to his ankles. Through the corner of his eye he saw his Chokuto blade explode out of the luminescent tree as it too, was engulfed in a bright explosion.

He jumped forward diagonally in front of him, landing in time to catch his incoming chokuto blade by the handle "Gotcha!" he yelled triumphantly, catching the rounded handle. He quickly started focusing lightning chakra into the deadly silver blade. Turning the sword right side up, in a two handed grip. He readied himself for the powerful cat meters in front of him. Mentally he sweatdropped to himself for having to say something so ridiculous. When the cat was yards in front him it quickly launched itself off of all four legs, bright chakra glowing in its right paw as it sailed the couple yards to reach him. He heard it yell a battle cry that sounded awfully like a meow but more elongated, as it was only feet in in the air away from him. He decided to meet her in the middle, ending this stupid conflict. Quickly jumping to meet her in mid air he readied hissword to slice this kitty to cat pieces.

"Take This!" He yelled as his sword made contact with the luminescent chakra paw in front him. He would soon find himself engulfed in luminescent chakra, as everything around him was turned extremely bright. He was thrown away from the middle of the hill and his felineous opponent by the explosion, landing back first against a chakra tree as the explosion continued its natural energetic course.

Mouth agape and lips flapping due to the force from the explosion, He forced his sore arms up, above his eye, fighting through the pain surging through them. With his hands above his squinted eyes he tried to view anything in the flash bang zone. The only thing he saw while being inside of all of the bright dense chakra was the shape of a black big cat sitting at the center of the explosion, wagging its tail investigating the explosion, as if it was interested in what this dangerous force had to offer. Or who created it. "Damn" he said finally understanding what he was dealing with here. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall to his side, as he accepted the fate of the explosion. Sitting against the tense tree as he was waiting for the explosion to finish its tirade.

Finally when he no longer felt the energy of the explosion penetrating his skin and polluting the area, he slowly began opening his now sore eyelids and quickly got to checking his body for injuries. Scanning his Limbs he couldn't see any fatal injuries, but his skin was now a dark shade of purple, instead of a mocha brown. His forearms, down to his fingertips burned paralyzingly so, his forearms and down were also a darker shade than the rest of his purple body...

'They're probably more affected from when I deflected that 'Lunar diplomacy' technique' He thought to himself. Looking up from his spot against the tree. he glanced up to see the fiendish feline smirking at him once more. "ahh you survived" she purred. Beginning the short walk towards him.

"Stay away from me!" He quickly retorted, forcing himself to raise his left hand despite the pain that shot through his shoulder as he did so. Forcing whatever lighting chakra he could muster to his hand, he was surprised by the reaction his chakra provided, when a white luminescent chakra began to build in arcs of lightning around his palm. "What the hell!" He freaked out dropping his hand in fear of what was transpiring within his body.

"I see my gift worked perfectly too, wow tonight's just going s-so, s-so.. so perfectly!" The cat retorted herself jumping right into his lap right as she did so, causing said boy to flinch.

In a reflexive action he pulled his arms back, wincing in pain as the giant cat landed right on top of his extended legs. The animal slowly began to purr and move in circles on his legs, kneading them with its paws as it did so. He could only watch in astonishment as it did so, worried about the outcome of things if he were to react the wrong way with her being so close. "uhh.." he began hands still extended in the air. The cat stopped kneading and made one whole full circle around his knees before lying down, completely resting herself on his body. She then looked him in the eye and he could only gulp as she began smiling.

"You will be my champion Zen Ichi," The cat purred before continuing. "You will be my hero, and you will grow strong." She finished rubbing her head against his thigh.

'kami what was happening' He thought to myself. What was he supposed to say in this situation. 'I don't imagine i can even say no at this point' He thought referencing his weird lightning chakra from earlier. Bringing his arms down slowly, He tentatively began petting the the giant cat beneath him. He took in a breath of air and replied "suure." not realizing the consequences of saying so.

She looked up at him and I took in a breath of air as well. She laughed with a hint of a feline like meow in response. "You will be my hero Zen Ichi" She finished, closing her eyes as he continued stroking the fur that was on her neck.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked no one in particular, scared of the outcome of his actions here tonight. He just continued to lay there mesmerizingly stroking the cat's fur. Several minutes would go by before he felt the urge to ask a question, It had been bothering him since the cat's sudden arrival. "What kind of cat are you supposed to be? Your obviously not a house cat, are you a kind of panther or something? Also you haven't quite told me your name have you? He swiftly asked offhandedly, having not had any of my previous questions answered. He started stroking his chin in a pondering manner.

Still having her eyes closed the cat laughed, an enthusiastic smile showing on her face before saying "My name's Sabaru: The oldest Chakra God in Kumogakure, This form is an avatar of my character, it is known as a serval, Child.

I didn't very much know how to react to that so I simply replied "oh." Making a meek face he nodded "That makes sense." he finished scratching his head nervously.

Suddenly the now known named 'Sabaru' began to perk up. He had to quickly raise his petting hand above his head as the cat shot up from its lying position on his lap. The same bright luminescent chakra that was contracted from the sky earlier, that was also summoned from my hand, began to take the form of a large sphere around sabaru's big feline frame. She turned to him ready to say something, and he could see the chakra sphere around her begin to condense slowly.

"It seems im going to have to cut this visit short." She began as her chakra continued condensing. "It seems that very soon, we're not going to be the only inhabitants of this hill, and i have no intentions of fighting anybody seriously in this form." She said finishing her sentence. He saw the chakra around her begin to slow its condensing until the ball of energy was nothing more than the size of a golf ball floating at the center of her chest. When the ball was finished condensing she quickly took the chakra golf ball into her deadly paw, before opening her mouth and swallowing the chakra hole.

"What are you doing!" He yelled in complete shock. The chakra that she swallowed was so volatile, It completely destroyed the chakra tree he was under before; he could only imagine what it would do to a cat's body.

She didn't reply in response, instead she looked up at him and smiled one last time. He could only stare mouth agape as the cat's body began to glow the same luminescent colour as when the chakra tree was impacted by her 'Lunar Diplomacy'. Slowly her glowing form began to show cracks, starting from her tail as the glass like cracking continued to work its way around the cat's body. Starting with hairline cracks to full blown breaks, and shatters in her form while still glowing. Before he knew it her entire body was highlighted with cracks in her form, almost as if she had not been whole and had been put back together by glue. Suddenly before he could blink her entire form shattered, his eyes grew wide, as the former cat exploded into a million particles right in front of his eyes. The particles shined with the previous energy that was passing through their former mass state, he sat and watched as the energy slowly began to fizzle away until he could no longer feel the energy of said particles anymore. Then they were gone and he was left alone.

Slowly standing up, minding his sore body while doing so. He gripped the tree behind his back to help him stand, contently sighing to himself when he finally stoop upright. He slowly began his way back to the middle of the hill where the Cherry Chakra Tree once stood. Looking in the direction of the middle of the hill, all that stood in its former place was the remnants of a tree trunk cut in half. On the floor not to far from it was his sword, or what was left of it. When he used the sword to defend himself from the cats mysterious motives it had completely shattered, leaving just a handle buried in the mud bellow him. He began walking towards the handle intent on saving something from his once gifted sword. When he got close he was perplexed by what he saw; the handle of the sword was sticking out of the mud. It was pulsing with the same chakra as before with the cat, in arcs it circled the handle, like bolts of lightning. Said chakra made the handle glow with a different color then it was before, The dark metallic nature of his handle was being influenced by the bright chakra coursing through it. It was now glowing with an ever changing pearlescent blueish-pink color. He was hesitant to grab the handle but ultimately his wish to keep the sentimental item won him over.

"UGh" he contained as a growl of pain threatened to escape his teeth. The sharp pain of the lightning chakra that coursed through his hand became overwhelming. A gnawing sensation began to take root at his wrist, and as he looked down at his struggling appendage, he saw the image of two bright parallel beams taking shape on his forearm. He could only bite back the pain as he yanked with all his might to retrieve his prized broken sword. Finally the glowing bright beams on his arm receded its light, taking the chakra from the sword within it. The broken sword was released from the mud as it to was seemingly absorbed into the now pulsating bright tattoo on his arm. He could only hold his fore arm and wince in pain as he felt the power from before combating with his chakra. They were fighting for control, and his chakra was seemingly winning?! merging with the volatile substance in the meantime.

He fell to two his knees as he held his one wrist with his other hand. "Wow, What was happening?" he said to himself again out loud, through fits of apparent pain. As he slowly felt himself begin to lose consciousness, His eyelids felt heavy and his mind felt faint. The last thing he heard before he could lose this inevitable battle of consciousness was "We were wondering the same thing" from a strong male voice yards behind him

He could only fall face first in response...

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **~Z~ End of Chapter**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **A/N : (10/29/2017 revised version) and thats scene... depending on how nice the response is to this chapter will determine how fast the next chapter comes or even if there will be a next chapter! So please if you liked this story tell me, if you didn't like this story then tell me! I need to know so don't be afraid to review. I take any criticism. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Follow review Favorite and all that good jazz. ..deuces**

 **Love, .Ab**


End file.
